FTA's Adventure for Sonic Colors
by KevROB948
Summary: After months of waiting, it was finally time for FTA to pick up Sonic Colors. However this ended up becoming the worst day in FTA's life.


(The Adventure for Sonic Colors)

An HFC Fanfic By KevROB948

November, 12, 2010

AKA: The day when Sonic Colors comes out in Europe. Thy are British, you know.

Gareth Spriggs, or as his friends call him, Fastest Thing Alive, (sometimes just FTA, too) gleefully awaited for the release of Sonic Colors. In fact, he camped outside of Gamestop for 3 days, while reading Sonic the Comic. And after all of those days of waiting, the day was finally here. FTA raced towards the counter at Sonic speed...and then had to wait in a line.

10 minutes of counting money, twelvies, and angry Soccer moms later...

It was finally FTA's turn. "I'm here for Sonic Colors." FTA said to the guy behind the counter. His name was Matthew W. Lee. And apparently FTA has Shinigami eyes, but whatever. As Matthew gave FTA the game, everything went in slow motion. He finally had it in his hands. Then all of the lights in the store shut off, except the one right above FTA.

He raised the game up into the air, and shouted "YATTAH!" As the light above him shone down, God looked down on him from the heavens. Then he gave him a thumbs up. "Good job!" said God. However unbeknownst to FTA, everything was happening in real time. Everyone else in the store, including Matthew, just stared at him. "The fuck is he doing?" said a random twelvy. "Jimmy!" said the kid's mother who then proceeded to slap him. But none of that mattered to him, because FTA now knew what he must do.

He ran out of the store at full speed, and hurried to his car. However a fat cop with a mustache saw him running out at Sonic speed, and begins to follow him. As Gareth got into his car, the officer began shouting something in Italian. Then he requested help from his younger brother, who was also an officer. He ran over as quickly as he could, while also finishing a piece of pizza with mushrooms on top. He was much taller and skinnier than his older brother, but that didn't matter. "Let'sa Go!" said the fat cop. "Okey Dokey!" responded his brother. It was time for the speed chase scene!

As FTA drove at like 80 miles per hour, while listening to "Plant Kingdom Act 1" from Sonic Rush Adventure, the two cops were in hot pursuit. They weren't driving police cars for some reason, but instead driving red and green cars respectively. Gareth glanced back for a second, only to finally notice the two of them chasing him. "Two cop cars are chasing me?" FTA said confused. "What the-I di-GOTTA SPEED UP!" He changed the song on the radio. "I never really liked Rush Adventure anyway!" The radio began playing "Endless Possibilities". FTA was dodging cars left and right, up and down, side to side, parallel and perpendicular, even underground and in the sky somehow. "WAAAHH! No good a' bro!" said the younger brother astonished. "Then LET'S GET MOVING!" shouted the older cop.

Because of that "amazing" line, the cops were finally able to catch up to him. "Damn!" said FTA. Then he made an INCREDIBLE U-Turn and passed the cops. "YOU'RE TOO SLOW!" FTA yelled to the cops, while also giving them the bird. "Mama-mia!" said the two cops. "He got away!"

Gareth finally made it back to his dorm. As he opened up the Sonic Colors case, it began glowing! "It. Is. Time." FTA said holding up the disc with a tear in his eye. He looks over to his Wii, turns on his TV, and inserts the disc. He grabbed his Wii Remote, sat in his chair, and grabbed a big bag of Lay(Up)s. He clicked the Disc Channel, and pressed Start. He started sweating a bit on his upper lip, but that couldn't be helped. He took a potato chip...AND ATE IT!

And after all the wait, the screen started glowing from the awesomeness that is Sonic Colors! Then, out of nowhere...his Nintendo Wii BREAKS! *Crunch* "WHAT!" exclaimed FTA dropping his Wii Remote. But that's not all, the screen couldn't handle the pure awesomeness that is Colors, and his TV explodes! "FFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-" screamed FTA who proceeded to punch his already broken TV...only to break his hand in the process.

He sat in the corner of his dorm, and cried the rest of the week away...but he only does this for an hour. Then FTA remember that a friend of his also wanted to play Sonic Colors, but didn't have money for the game. Gareth seized the opportunity and set off to find said friend. Covered in sweat and smoke from the explosion, FTA found his friend in the "Yuwan Cafe". "NTOM!" said Monkey running over to him. "Hey Gareth, what's up?" replied Tom. "Come with me if you want to live! I-I mean play Sonic Colors!" They looked at each other, shook hands, and ran as fast as Chester Cheetah, (which really wasn't that fast) towards Tom's dorm.

They hooked up the Wii and inserted the game. Turned on the TV, pressed start, et cetera, etcetera, and then the TV began glowing, just like FTA's. "Wait," began FTA, "Is it going to explode again?" Gareth began taking cover, but then his friend stopped him. "Don't worry." said Tom shaking his hand. "I have an HD television!" FTA gasped as Tom pressed the A button. Then he handed him the remote. The game started playing and Gareth was squeeing in excitement. Tom stared strangely at him. "...Are you okay...?" Unofrtunately FTA had so much overstimulation that he fainted.

The next day he woke up in the hospital. "Wha-what happened?" He wondered. Suddenly Tom and a hot nurse came into his room. "HELLO NURSE!" said FTA quoting a certain show. The two of them told him what happened. Upset that he was unable to play Sonic Colors, FTA began thinking of ways to kill himself. But at that moment another nurse, who is also hot, but not as hot as the first one, brings in a television with a Wii hooked up to it. Tom started the Wii up and FTA saw Sonic Colors in the game panel at the upper left corner of the screen. His eyes started glowing and he cried. Tom handed him a Wiimote and Nunchuck, and FTA began playing Sonic Colors.

Roll 20 minute credits!

Created By: KevROB948

Fastest Thing Alive as: Himself

NTom64 as: Himself

"Marty-O" as: Cop #1

"The man in Green" as: Cop #2

KariBasinger as: Hot Nurse #1

Aqua as: Hot Nurse #2

Sora as: Jimmy

Deliah Ketchum as: The Twelvy's Mom

TheHelldragon as: Himself

If you liked this fanfic, then go visit the HellfireComms official website! (Or not, your choice)


End file.
